theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online
Intro Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online is a MMORPG based on Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean films, rides, and characters. Pirates of the Caribbean Online was launched on October 31, 2007. On August 20, 2013, it was announced that'' Pirates Online will close on September 19, 2013 along with other Disney's online games such as Toontown Online and Pixie Hollow. Intro As you enter into the pirates online world you will first need to do is customize you're own pirate. You will end up in jail at first with Captain Jack Sparrow and there you will customize you're pirate. Just remember once you have customize it you can never change it so put in some thought when creating your character. As a starter you are then given crude clothing. Crude clothing are in brown cards which shows you they are not worth anything or they are worth less. Some crude weapons are valued to about fifteen gold doubloons or less. After you have customized you're pirate you are then ready to escape from the jail and you are then at the island called "Ramblers shack" You will then go to the old warehouse were you will meet William Turner and he will help train you to use the sword and how to put points on you're skills. The more you level up on you're weapons the more points you earn. Once you have learned how to use sword or cutlass you are ready to battle some real enemy's. Once you have exited the warehouse there will be two skeletons ready to take you out. Take out you're cutlass and used what you have learned that Will Turner told you. Once you have taken out the skeletons it's time for you to learn how to battle at sea. You will go to a light sloop which is owned by Bo Beck. You will then learn how to use the cannon. A cannons is the best friend in the POTCO world. After you go on you're cannon you are then to shoot at enemy ships. One of Jolly Rogers ships have spotted you and they don't look happy so you must get ready to open fire at their hull. Once you have taken out the enemy ships you are then ready to face one of Pirates Online main villains besides Lord Beckett of the East Indian Trading Company. His name is Jolly Roger and he will be going on Beck's ship. He then takes you out and he then makes you walk the plank. After you walked the plank you are then at Port Royal. You then must follow the quest that has been given you which is to take out three (3) skeletons. If you want to find a skeleton you can either follow the light that is showing you the path or you can go to Port Royal's graveyard which you will see a big gate with a skull on it. After you have taken out the skeletons you will meet a gypsy named Tia Dalam. She will then give you the most important quest which is the "Liberation of the Black Pearl." After you have met her you will be given a compass to help you on your journey. Guilds Guilds are like mini clubs or groups in the Pirates Online world. Guilds have been here since the beta test for POTCO and has gone up over to one million guilds today. The first guild that was made was the Marcline guild which are the POTCO Game Masters or POTCO Staff members. If you want to create a guild you can either get unlimited access or get a unlimited access player to make one for you. 'Q and A' '''Question: How do you create a guild?' Answer: You can create a guild by clicking to your friends list and then on the bottom right you will see guild. Click on guild then click on options and it should say "Create guild" Remember that only unlimited access members can create guilds. Question: What is a Guild Master? Answer: Guildmasters are either the creator of the guild or the person in charge of the entire guild. Guild Masters have the full authority to either delete the guild, kick anyone out of the guild without limitations, and can promote and demote veteran officers and regular officers. Question: What are Officers? Answer: Officers is a second in command type of rank in the guild. They can only kick five people a day. ''' '''Question: What are Veteran Officers? Answer: Veteran Officers are only people that have the permission to invite anyone in the guild but they are not allowed to kick ayone out. Question: How can I get a guild name? 'Answer: You can create a guild name by going to the guild options section and click request name. ' The Royal Navy: Enemies The royal navy red.png|The Royal Navy. royal navy logo.png|Flag of the Royal Navy. colosus.png|Navy Colosus The Royal Navy or "The British" is your common enemy in the Caribbean. On land they are seen with a red coat, white breaches, black tricorn hat and black shoes.On the seven seas they are seen as red ships with the royal navy logo. The weapons they use are the bayonet, swords, and cannons. You will be mostly fighting these guys while doing your Black Pearl quest. East India Trading Company: Enemies EITC ship.png|EITC Ship of the line EITC Thug.png|EITC Thug EITC Lord Beckett.png|Lord Beckett and his men The East India Trading Company or the EITC for short is controlled by Lord Cutler Beckett. The EITC is known for taking down pirate ships, being a bunch of thugs to people, and making a good profit. The EITC are seen wearing a black coat and a admiral hat. On the seven seas they are seen as black ships with the EITC logo on their sails. Jolly Roger: Enemies ' ' Jolly Roger is the main villain in POTCO besides Lord Beckett and his worthless thugs... Jolly Roger plans to take over the Caribbean and capture Jack Sparrow. He does invasions on the island of Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego. He has already taken over and completely destroyed Ravens Cove (A island that used to be filled with life now a ghostly island filled with ravens picking on the bones of the former islanders that lived there) and is a reminder why we need to stop Jolly Roger at all cost at his invasions. Doing invasions is one of the best ways to gain more reputation for your pirate and lvl him/her up much faster. Jolly Roger ships are seen as skeleton ships with thunder above it and his so called "undead army" are just bunch of skeletons with swords and daggers. Queen Anne's Revenge: Legendary Ship/Enemies The Queen Anne's Revenge is the new legendary ship that came out to POTCO. The Queen Anne's Revenge is a real ship and was owned by one of the deadliest pirate in the seven seas Black Beard and is rarely seen in the Caribbean. Once you defeat her guns and board her you are ready to take down three waves of Black Beards zombie crew. The best way to take these mates out is by using the sword of Triton which is a redeem code you can still use. Just type in Triton and you will automatically receive the sword but remember once you sell or trash the sword there is no way on getting it back. Once you have defeated three waves of black beards crew you will then be awarded with potions and a charm. Category:POTCO